Angry Avatar
by redskin122004
Summary: katara dies, and Aang is beyond control of his anger and goes berserk. Katara goes to the spirit world and finds out what happen, can she stop Aang from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1

Angry Avatar- By Redskin122004

Rated: T

Summary: Katara dies, and Aang is beyond control of his anger and goes berserk. Katara goes to the spirit world and finds out what happen, can she stop Aang from destroying the world.

Disclose- I don't own the Avatar, if I did, the world will be MINE!!!! and i can own a Katara look-a-like to play with...sounds wrong. Scratch that idea. But the world will be MINE!!!

A/N: I also like to point out that the roles are reverse compare to other stories, Aang is usually the one dying, so i switch it, so you can see what will happen if she does die.

Katara breathing was slowly dying, Aang supporting her up with one arm, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ozai stood further away from them, one arm broken at his side. His face looking like a champion of the current battle; and of the war.

"Katara, hold on a little longer. I'll call Appa and we can get out of here." Aang cried, Katara strained to looked down to here chest, seeing an open burned wound. Katara knew that Aang could do nothing to save her, even if tried to water bending. Katara looked up into Aang's eyes, the same eyes she saw every day since she broken him free of his prison of ice. She knew she will never see those eyes again.

"Katara, I..." Aang held back a choking cry, "I will always love you more than a friend Katara." Katara felt the last of her heart beats, she heard Aang say those sweet words to her. But she could not respond. Her eyes began to close, but was still able to hear Aang utter those words again, "I love you." everything went black, as soon as he said that.

Katara blinked her eyes, startled to see a green field in her view. She looked around to see a small crystal blue lake, and a rather large oak tree next to it.

"Where am I?" She said softly.

"You should know, Katara." a voice spoke out. "You are in the spirit world."

Katara jumped and looked around to find the recent Avatar standing behind her, smiling at her sadly. She quickly put her hands together and bowed to him.

"Avatar Roku." she said softly. She looked up to him and gave a shudder. "I thought it will be a long time before I come here."

"But you will not be able to enjoy it." Avatar roku said to her.

"What? Why?"

"Look around you." waving his arm to the scene. She noticed that the green grass was not so green anymore, the water turning dirty brown, the oak tree turning into a chard piece of wood. Even the sky itself was starting to look black.

:What's happening here?" she said.

"Aang...he is pulling all of the spirit world energies into himself, and is going to use this unlimited amount of power to destroy the fire nation, and the world along with it. Your death caused this." Katara looked down at the ground.

"It's all my fault ... I should of stayed out of the fight. None of this would of happen."

"Now is not the time to blame yourself." Roku said, "You must help Aang."

"But how?"

"There is no time, I must go, once Aang finished pulling all of the Spirit world into himself, you will appear back to where you die." he faded from view, leaving Katara in the disappearing world. Katara heard someone call her and she turned to face the last people she expected to see.

"Mom! Gyastso!" she cried. Both spirits smiled at her. Katara ran to her mother and hug her so hard. "Mommie." she said, rather embarrassed to say, but did not care at the moment.

"My little water bender." her mother said to her. She looked down to her daughter, "I wanted to see you before you go." Katara smiled at her mother, then looked to Gyastso, giving him a questioning look.

"I am here to see who Aang fell in love with." Katara suddenly felt that she did something bad. Gyastso simply smiled and laughed, "Do not worry...i wanted this for Aang. Thank you for fulfilling my last wish."

Katara felt a tug at her body. "What wish?"

"For Aang to grow up like a normal boy and for helping him through his travels." he then waved goodbye to her. "I will see you again." Katara mother gave one last hug before Katara was whisked away from them to the Living world.

Aang's felt Katara spirit leave her body, away from the pain and misery, but left him behind to feel it .

"Katara..."he said softly, he then looked to Ozai, his arms began to shake violently, a screamed erupted from his mouth, his eyes and tattoo's glowing more brightly than the other times before. HE looked straight at Ozai. "Your dead!" he said to him.

Across the world, the earth shook badly, winds whipped up, the seas churned, and volcanoes erupted. The world felt like it was going to end, and it probably could, all because of a 14 year old girl.

Ozai took a step back, sensing a flow of energy from the avatar.

"Where are you getting this power from?"

"Don't worry about! You find out soon enough!" Aang yelled before send a large column of fire to Ozai. He raised his arm to block, and with Sozen's comet backing him up, it looked like him might survive. Hence 'if'.

Aang's eyes glowed a deep red, his power raising more as energies from the spirit world flowed through him. And Aang lost all control.

"NOW DIE, YOU BASTARD." the flames turn from red, to blue, then to white. Ozai could not hold on any longer, and he last words he heard were. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND NOW YOUR FIRE NATION WILL SUFFER." Before letting an carnage scream of anger and power flow out of him to Ozai, burning him to a crisp, not even having time to scream.

Aang turned his head to the wall and brought it down easily, on the other side, Fire nation soldiers watch in horror as Aang descended onto them.

Till next chapter, ha. I will finished by Thursday, or so. Till then Review.

Next story: Update of Dark avatar.

Summary: Aang's body aged 4 years in destroying Sozen's comet, now Aang is 16, and still fighting the Fire nation. The gang gets captured and the only way out is by entertains the soldiers with M-rate scenes as a distraction. Aang/Katara lemons


	2. Chapter 2

Aang leveled of a section of metal wall, crashing down around him, bright red eyes glowed even more. Fire nation soldiers took everything they had and threw it at Aang. Spears, knives, bombs, and Fireballs; not a single thing touched him. Aang raised his fist in the air, then slammed it in the ground, then lifted his hand, opened his palm, then pulled it to him. Aang ignored the screams of the soldiers as the ground sucked up all of them, lost in his anger and chaos. He then turned his head to the city, ready to demolished it.

"Aang, stop!" Sokka yelled, running to wards him, with Toph right behind him. Aang threw his arms out, sending a massive wave of air. Toph couldn't secure her or Sokka in time, and was sent flying several meters away from him.

"What are we going to do?" Toph said, brushing herself off. Sokka stood up and looked at Aang.

"I don't know."

Katara spirit blink into the real world. Confused at first, she looked around to the leveled wall, destruction laid behind it. She saw her body laying among the ruin. She looked away, she was a spirit now. There was nothing she could do, and yet, she seemed to be drawn to it. She walked over to her body and kneeled next to it.

"I looked like I am just sleeping." she thought, then started to scream when the body's eyes opened on its own. She fell onto her body, then found her self sitting up, breathing heavily. Her hands went to her chest, expecting the wounds to still be there. But there was not a single burned wound on her.

"Katara," a voice rung out. She looked around for the source, but found none. "Quickly, you must stop Aang. His power is raising to unnatural levels, soon the earth will start to die, and millions will suffer. Your destiny has be written, now go, Young waterbendering master, stop the avatar from destroying the world." the voice faded. She got on her feet, and saw two people running to her.

"Katara!" Sokka ran toward her, once he got to her, he hugged her strongly.

"Where's Aang?" she asked quickly. Toph pointed towards the destruction behind the fallen wall.

"We tried talking him out of it, but he blew me and Toph off to the side. He is killing Fire Nation soldiers and civilians left and right."

"Where were you?" Toph said, "During the fight, I couldn't feel you for a few moments."

"I...died." she said. Sokka jaws dropped, Toph eyes widen in shock.

"What!?"

"I'll explain later. You two stay here, I must do this on my own." she turned, but Sokka grabbed her.

"No, we will-"

"I am sorry, but I must...it is part of my destiny...please believe in me. For once, believe in me." Katara said, looking into his eyes. Sokka slowly released his grip, Katara reached up and hugged her brother. "Thank you." then turn and ran outside to find Aang.

Words played in her ears as she ran toward Aang. "Your destiny is tied with his, you must live and survive, the survival of the air benders lie with you." Her resolve harden and she ran harder.

Aang's attacks held no remorse, anyone not running away was either dying or dead. Katara followed the destruction, trying her hardest to ignore the pleas of the dying.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she near him. Aang didn't even recognized her voice, he simply slammed his foot into the ground, a chunk of earth rose up, and he punched it to her. She was startled by this attack, but managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Aang, its me. Katara!" she cried. But Aang simply tuned her out, lost in his anger and sadness. He air bended a nearby cart up to smash her, but Katara was already running towards him. She did a flying tackle into aang's mid-section, sending them both rolling across the ground near the edge of the beach.

"Aang! You must stop, get a hold of yourself." Aang's response was a fireball to burn her face off. Katara lifted water up to block it, then water whipped him. He blocked the attack, then started to waterbend as well.

"Aang." she said softly, but her resolve was to stop Aang in any way possible in short of killing him. She took her stance. Aang took his. And both started to clash against each other. A master Water bender...against the Avatar with unlimited power...most would considered her dead to begin with...but those who saw the two battle against each other...saw the true power of one's will to stop the one person she loves the most.

The battle last only for 10 minutes, but in those ten minutes. Katara faced Aang in battle...a true battle of power. She was surprise herself...finding that Ozai couldn't even last one minute against Aang, even with Sozen's comet backing him up...but she managed to last far longer. She found her self dancing a death dance...if she even given a little ground to the Aang, it was over. Aang was surrounded by a sphere of water, as well as Katara, both throwing everything the had at each other. And at the same time, both fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Aang, please stop. I know you are in there. Please!" she cried, tears streaming. Aang lifted his hands into a familiar pose, a range of water raised behind him. Katara still had lots of chi left in her...but her body was too tired to use it. She hung her head, she fail him...and the world. She looked to Aang...to see if the stormy grey eyes will surface...but all there was...was red eyes staring at her. Her love for him was too strong, but she was going to die a second time. But she was going to show him how much she will love him...even after he kills her. She bolted off the ground, running a dead sprint, straight for Aang. Aang's hands were still straight up, lifting the water up to unknown height, attempting to take Katara and the Fire Nation in one attack. Katara reached Aang, at the same time, Aang threw his arms forward, literally catching Katara in his arms. She hugged him hard...wrapping her arms around his neck and lean forward and kissed him. Aang's body went stiff, his body shaking ever so slightly. The wave, intending to destroy everything in its path, froze...and slowly sank back into the ocean. Aang's arms slowly began to wrap around Katara's waist. She pulled back in time to see the white glow has returned to his eyes...Aang blinked and was staring into stormy grey once again, those same eyes she fell in love with.

"Katara...but how?" Aang said, a bit uneasy to see her. She gave a soft giggle...melting Aang's anger.

"It's a really long and complicated story." she softly.

Some months later

Cheering erupted as soon as Aang was in view. He took some time to rest himself and his friends in a secluded area where no one could bother them. He then announced that he wold appear in Omashu to talk to the current leaders of the Nations. Aang turned his head to his closest friend and loved one, Katara. She smiled as she stood by his side, ready to defend him and love him at any time he needed.

Katara turned back to the crowd, but found herself staring at an frozen picture. The cheering groups of people frozen in time, some in mid-air. Her brother had a big smile on his face, Toph giving a victory sign to everyone, frozen stiff. But when she looked to Aang, she found herself staring at Avatar Roku. She bowed to him, and looked up to him.

"Avatar Roku. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"As do I." he said softly to her.

"So what do I owe to this visit?" Katara said to him.

"Only to tell you we are grateful for you helping Aang when he needed you the most." Katara smiled at him, "only your duty is not done yet."

"Its not?" she said questionaly.

"It is a long road for Aang, and a lonely one." Avatar Roku stated. Katara stared at him. "Aang is the only air bender in all of the world. He must find a way to bring them back. Aang new duty is not only keep the world in peace, but almost single-handily repopulate the Air Nomads."

Katara looked over this information that was given to her. She then blushed heavily on her cheeks when she came to understand what he was basically telling her what to do. She looked up to Roku.

"So you want me to do this?" she said softly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"He can't do this alone." was his only statement. Which caused Katara to blush even more. "I do believe you understand what I am asking you what to do." Katara nodded her head.

"Do not be so bashful, young waterbender. You will need Aang as much as he needs you." he soon started to faded away, "Do not worry...Aang will be a good father to the new airbenders that you will bear for him."

Katara blinked and soon found the roaring of the people filling her ears. Aang was giving Katara a odd look.

"You okay, Katara?"

She nodded her head, trying to settled the rushing blush to her cheeks. "Everything is perfect, Aang."

she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Aang smiled. "I love you, too, Katara."

Ah ha! Sweet success. A perfect story, if i don't say so myself. I will make some more Avatar stories soon. So stuy tune kiddies. Till next time...Laterz


End file.
